The legend of Zelda Majora's aftermath
by TheTrueMonado
Summary: Being the hero of both Hyrule and Termina, what does one do when only a select few know of your biggest deeds. Do you tell people of your deeds and try to get the credit you deserve. Do you tie up loose ends with those who have lost people they care for, or in this case a deku, a goron, and a zora. Or do you just find a place to settle down.
1. Chapter 1

**My Newest story, another franchise I love so much (The Legend of Zelda) and it's time for a story about. Based on the description you should know what it's about. There are a lot of stories like this and I wanted to throw my name into the ring. I don't know how often I will update because I want to do some stories ideas I've gotten from some of my readers. If you have one, shoot me a message, and we can put something together. Ok I'm done now, onto the story.**

* * *

Being the hero of both Hyrule and Termina, what does one do when only a select few know of your biggest deeds. Do you tell people of your deeds and try to get the credit you deserve. Do you tie up loose ends with those who have lost people they care for, or in this case a deku, a goron, and a zora. Or do you just find a place to settle down. These were all questions in Link's mind. With the Carnival of Time just on the other side of that wall Link thought it would be best for him to just quietly disappear. Things didn't go that way though. As Link rode past the south entrance of Clock Town he hear his "Nickname"

"Grasshopper!" he heard Romani yelling in the distance on a wagon. Link turned Epona towards the wagon and rode along next to it.

"Romani and big sister are on our way to the Carnival, where is Grasshopper going"

"Romani, you don't need to interrogate him, I'm sure he is going to the carnival right" Cremia said with a smile as they reached the South Entrance. Link shook his head no. "You must have something very important if you're missing the carnival right" Link shook his head no again. Cremia's smile fade and it's place grew anger. "You are not missing the Carnival for no reason, Over the past few days you have done nothing but help people, now you are going to get off that horse get in there and have a good time, you got that" Cremia yelled. Link nodded got off his horse and tried to hide the sheer horror on his face. He then wondered, how did she know about all his deeds. He only told Romani, did she blab when he told her not to. He decided not to worry about it, he had to have fun or who knows what could happen.

"Romani is so excited, Romani will win archery game and win big quiver" Romani said as they walked inside town. Cremia was too deep in thought to notice that she had already been lead to archery place and romani was playing. She couldn't stop thinking about how she snapped at him, she also couldn't believe she revealed she knew about what he had done. She had been listening in when he told Romani, she didn't know why but she believed every word of it. All the sudden she was snapped back into reality.

"Did you hear Romani, the big quiver was already won two days ago, by Grasshopper, Romani isn't mad but don't tell Grasshopper, he think Romani mad" Romani said

"Ok Romani, I'll try not to tell him." _I'm totally gonna tell him_ She thought to herself.

"Thanks sis" Romani said running off. As she ran to lower door to South Clock town, Link came to the upper one and stopped when he reached Cremia.

"If you're looking for Romani she went that way" Cremia said pointing to the way Romani went.

"No, um, I came looking for,um, you" Link said, or at least trying to say. This made Cremia all flustered. _Why is he looking for me, wouldn't he rather be with Romani, no no no, calm down Cremia, nothing to get all flustered about._ Cremia thought to herself.

"Ok" Cremia said gesturing for him to walk with her. "So, Grasshopper is an interesting name, does it have a special meaning" Cremia said trying not to reveal she thought it was a silly name.

"That's not my real name, Romani just calls me that cause I dress in green" Link said with a smile. "Call me Link he said sticking out his hand" This caused Cremia to get all flustered again. _His hand is so rough but yet nice at the same time_ Cremia thought while shaking his hand. They continued to walk and chat for awhile until it was the evening and they had found Romani.

"Romani it's time to go" Cremia told Romani

"But Romani want to stay"

"No buts" Cremia said ushering Romani to and into the wagon.

"Is Grasshopper going home as well?" Romani asked Link. He simply nodded as he climbed onto Epona.

"You don't live in town" Cremia asked Link. Being Link he simply shook his head. Both the wagon and Epona both started to move both heading south. When they reached Romani Ranch Link waved goodbye and headed back out into Termina Field. Cremia couldn't help but wonder, If Link didn't live in town where could he live?

* * *

 **That is the first chapter of my latest Story I hope you guys enjoyed it. I made Cremia more animesh than normal because I wanted her to be more interesting. I'm not sure how long it will be before I update cause I want to do some fan request and a couple one-shots. If you have an idea message me or hit me up on Twitter, you can find it on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After many months of doing nothing this writer finally stops being lazy and starts writing again. It comes as a shock to all that this was actually pulled out of my computers hard drive and actually worked on. So anyway let's get on with out.**

* * *

After leaving Romani Ranch link rode Epona out into Termina field. _I was supposed to leave tonight. If I hadn't run into Romani and Cremia,_ Link felt nice and warm thinking about Cremia. _How could I say no to Cremia. I wanted to, but I couldn't._ Link was shaken from his thoughts when he realised Epona had stopped. He looked up and realized he was at the town walls. He turned Epona around and began looking for a place to set up for the night. He finally found a tree in south Termina Field to rest. He tied Epona to the tree and went to sleep. Once morning hit he could hear his stomach growling and his mouth was dry. He decided to head into town to get something to eat. When he entered town he realised that he didn't know anywhere to get a nice cooked meal. He headed over to the stock pot inn hoping to ask Anju or Kafei. He opened the door only to be pushed aside by a big group of tourist leaving since the carnival was over. When he walked in he yelled "Hello"

"Coming" A female voice could be heard, he recognized it as Anju's voice. She Came around the corner from behind the desk. "The Boy in Green?!"

"hehe, you can just call me Link" Link said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, anyway what brings you here...Link" Anju said trying to get used to saying his name.

"I just need directions to a place where I can get a nice warm breakfast."

"Come on back to the kitchen, I'll cook you up some toast" She gestured Link around back and made him some toast. After he ate he said his goodbyes and quickly made his escape. He got back on Epona and rode through Termina Field.

"I'm not sure why, but Anju makes me feel very uncomfortable, which is weird. I think she's the same age as Cremia but yet I get a completely different feeling." Link felt nice and warm again as he had when he thought of her before. He eventually made it back to the place he rested the night before and pulled out his Ocarina. He always played it when he needed to think. As he played his beautiful melodies he felt his entire essence at peace. He found himself in a black world of nothing. It was just him. But then he heard a voice, he turned around and saw Cremia sticking out her hand. He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the light. When everything went back to normal he was still at his tree in Termina Field with no Cremia in sight. He got on Epona and rode towards Romani Ranch. He wasn't sure what he would do once he got there but he knew he had to go anyway. He rode through the gate and could see Romani notice him coming up.

"Grasshopper!"

"Hey Romani, Is Crem…"

"Grasshopper what did you do last night?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Romani and Cremia came home last night, Cremia was super happy. When Romania ask why she so happy, Cremia said she said it was a guy. Romani ask who she said you. So Grasshopper must have let Cremia have too much adult milk last night and now she taking day off."

"I don't…"

"Grasshopper must take responsibility and take care of Romani's sister until she is cured of her hangover she called it" When Romani said that she forced Link in the house. Link made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom where Cremia was there with her face in a pillow. Link tucked behind the corner.

"Ugh, I can't believe I said that to Romani, But still it's not like I was lying, but falling for someone so young. Link…" Both Link and Cremia blushed as she looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

 **There is the long hopefully awaited chapter two of this story. Last time I said It would be awhile before an update because of some reason I can't remember but I never did any of that. So see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter down another Chapter towards the next. I hope you enjoy. Quick question, does anyone actually read the bold text I write at the start and end of a chapter. The one right here, let me know.**

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Link and Cremia could only utter as the looked at each other. Nether one could move because of the situation they were now in. _Is this really happening? Is my life over, what will happen to me, isn't having romantic attraction to someone as young as him illegal, I should check on that next time I go to the library, wait will I go to jail, what about Romani, the ranch, It's all over!_ Cremia panicked in thought. While over in Link's head, _Is this really happening, could this be why I always felt so good when with Cremia, is it because she liked me, do I like her? I just don't understand!_

"Link I.. ugh.. can… explain" Cremia struggled to speak

"Cremia, I-I d-don't know w-why, b-but when…" Link stopped. He took in a deep breath and let it out, he picked up his head and looked her right in the eye. "Cremia, I don't why, but when I think about you, I feel happy and warm, when I'm with you, I feel as though I can tackle anything. Whether it's because I have strong romantic feelings to you or what, I don't want to be without you!" Link yelled. Cremia stared at him with eyes of wonder, Link could swear he could see stars in her eyes.

"Link...I…" Cremia couldn't get out much as she stood up to stand on equal grounds as Link. She walked up to him and hugged him as she had once before, burying Link's face in her chest. But it was different this time, it wasn't like hugging a lonely boy who never felt affection, it was hugging a strong and loving man who hugged her. Ever since Link had saved her and her cargo from the gorman brothers, she always wondered what it felt like to be hugged back by him. When they left each other's embrace they only stood there. Cremia eventually broke the silence. "Come on Link, I'll get us some drinks, I want to learn everything there is to know about you."

"Ok" Link followed her downstairs where she made them some tea. Link went on to tell her all about his adventures through the land of Termina, he left out the part about saving it because he didn't think she'd believe him.

"It must be nice being able to see the world, ever since our parents died, I've haven't been able to leave the Ranch for more than a couple days. I only get to leave that long because of special conditions. I'd love to be able to go to the beach and see the water." Cremia said dreaming about it. Link thought about for a minute.

"Then let's go, me and you!"

"I'd would love to but our horse would never make it there and back in time, and what about Romani?"

"We can take Epona, and as for Romani, I can just seal up the ranch so she can't get out"

"How would you do that?" Cremia said with a face of disbelief.

"Heh, we all have our secrets"

"Ok...Let's do it, tomorrow, just you and me" Cremia said in a gentle voice

"Thank you Cremia, I'll need to run up to snow peak to get something to unseal the ranch when we get back" Link said standing up.

"Will you make it back in time?" Cremia said standing up quickly

"Epona is the fastest horse in all of Termina" Link said running out the door. By the time Cremia got out the door Link could already be seen riding off.

"Romani didn't get to play with Grasshopper at all!" romani said running up to Cremia.

"Sorry Romani, before I forget, I'm going to be going out tomorrow, Link is taking me out for the day"

"Romani don't know Link… Oh Wait! You mean Grasshopper! Can Romani come?"

"Not this time Romani, it's very important to me so you have to stay here" Cremia said as she started walking back inside. "I'm going to start dinner" As Cremia started dinner she couldn't help but smile. _I can't believe it, my first date in years! Wait does Link consider it a date? I hope so, I should pack a picnic. I can't wait to tell Anju! But I can't tell her who I was with. I hope my bathing suit still fits me. I better go check._ Cremia made her way up stairs and pulled it out, it was a two piece that was plain white. She changed into and looked in the mirror. "It's tight on my chest and my butt, I'm so embarrassed, I can't wear this. But this is all I have. I hope Link likes this kind of stuff." Cremia started mad blushing. "Oh God! I can't believe I just said that" Cremia took it off and packed it up in her bag. She went back down and finished dinner. She then went to bed nice and early so she would wake up sooner.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done. I'm really enjoying this story so far because there aren't enough stories about Link and Cremia. I hope you guys also like this as much as I do. Make sure to write me a review so I know what to Improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! I appreciate everybody who reads and would love to get some feed back. I'd love it if you left a review!**

* * *

Cremia Stood outside the Ranch waiting for Link. She was still wearing her regular clothes but she had her swimsuit on underneath. Originally she had planned to change when she got there but this seemed easier. Cremia started humming to herself when she heard a loud crash. She swung around to see large boulders blocking the entrance of the Ranch. She looked up and saw Link jumping down from the top.

"You ready to go?" Link asked her.

"uh….huh." Cremia stammered. Link pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's song, there came Epona running up. Link jumped on and offered Cremia a hand. He pulled her up on the back and she sat sideways with her legs on one side. Epona began running out into the field. Cremia was caught off guard at how fast Epona was. She wrapped her arms around Link's waist and put her head on his back. She couldn't see it but Link was now pink. As they approached the entrance to the bay she heard Link yelled.

"You better hold on, we got to jump the fence!" Link yelled in excitement.

"Wait wha….AAHHHHH!" Cremia closed her eyes and yelled as Epona jumped over all the fences. When she opened her eyes she gasped at how beautiful the water was. Link helped her off the horse. "This is amazing" Cremia stated. She stood there for several minutes. "I can't wait to get in the water!" Cremia said as she was removing her clothes. Link turned red as a tomato. Cremia took notice to this and smiled. "Sorry Link but I've got a bathing suit on still" Cremia teased. Cremia ran into the water and yelled for Link to come in. Link ran still wearing his tunic. Although she was skeptical she choose to let him be. When the sun began to rise Cremia quickly threw her clothes off and the hopped on Epona. She didn't understand how but Link was completely dry. As the approached the ranch Link stopped Epona and hopped off.

"You wait here with Epona" He then ran around the corner out of Cremia's sight. He then put on the Goron's mask and pulled out a powder keg. As the clock ticked he pulled it off and shot the explosive with an arrow. Cremia came running around the corner to see that the path was open and Link was there waving. He walked her over to the house and the sun how'd now set. Cremia went inside to find Romani out cold on the couch.

"Since it was so late I was going to let you stay on our couch, but Romani's already taken it over." Cremia said walking back out to where Link was petting Epona.

"You don't have to"

"Don't be silly, after you went out of your way to give me today, I insist." Cremia took Link's hand and led him inside and up the stairs. "Normally Romani and I share the bed but since she's on the couch you can sleep with me" Both Cremia and Link turned bright red when she said that. When they got to the room Cremia changed into her pj's and laid in the bed. After a long stare off Link finally agreed to get in the bed. Both laid on the far ends facing opposite directions. "Link?" Cremia asked. Link looked over at her. "Thank you, for today. Not just for today for being there. Even now, I know it was selfish, but I really wanted you here. When your hear I feel at ease, so thank you." Cremia told him and she hugged him, before Link could say anything, she was out cold.

"Now how will I get to sleep?"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is done. This chapter was really weird to write for me. I can't figure out why though. So if this chapter isn't as good the rest of them I really apologize. But I will work on Chapter 5 soon.**


End file.
